The disclosed embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device having a plurality of hole patterns.
As a degree of integration of a semiconductor device increases, the design rule of components of the semiconductor device is decreased. Accordingly, there are several issues involved during a method of manufacturing a minute semiconductor device.